


Mary's Boys

by Sauric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12.12, Coda, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauric/pseuds/Sauric
Summary: 12.12 coda





	

Dean is warm, sated, and worn out, totally asleep when Castiel steps out of their shared bedroom, pulling Dean's robe tight around himself. But despite the exhausting day, Castiel's weakened grace, and their bedroom activities (Dean had been so blessedly thorough in showing Castiel just how much he loves him, too), Castiel finds he is unable to relax enough to join him. It's frustrating, but for the hour of the night, Castiel comes to the conclusion that his only possible solution is coffee as he heads into the kitchen, only to come screeching to a halt.

Mary is sitting at the table, holding her own cup of coffee and reading some nondescript book on angel lore. Before Castiel has a chance to even think of aborting his mission, she looks up with a small smile.

"You can't sleep, either?"

"Angels don't need sleep," he answers automatically, although he has been known to sleep, or at least meditate, at other times when he has been as thoroughly wiped out as he is now.

Mary frowns at his response slightly, but she doesn't say anything else and instead motions for the mostly full coffee pot. "Would you like a cup?"

Castiel nods, "Yes, please," and sinks into the opposite chair while Mary stands to fill a cup for him. The moment she sets it down in front of him, his hands lock around the steaming mug, and he stares down into the bubbles sitting on the top.

"How are you feeling?"

Castiel huffs a soft, humorless laugh. "Surprisingly well, considering I almost died tonight." He takes a sip, letting the heat wash over him, a welcome sensation. "And yourself?"

Mary smiles wryly. "Surprisingly well, considering I almost lost one of my boys tonight."

Castiel almost drops the mug in his hands, barely managing to set it down on the table with his hands shaking as badly as they are, and Mary must be able to read how startled he is from his face because her smile widens into something gentler, genuine.

"I am much older than you, Mary."

"Come off it. You are my boys' best friend. From what they've told me about you, they wouldn't be here without you. Sam looks up to you. And Dean--" Castiel tenses at Mary's words, "--Dean loves you so very much."

Despite the fact that he knew it was coming, Castiel cannot even hope to stop the shocked expression on his face, cannot even bother trying to hide it from Mary. 

"I don't know what you--"

"Castiel," Mary says warmly, "I see the way you two look at each other when you think no one else can see. You hold hands under the table or across the booth seats. You wear his clothes. I know. Also," she reaches forward and touches against Castiel's collarbone, visible under the robe, "you have a massive hickey right here. I'm not blind."

Castiel can't help it. A snort bursts from him into an honest-to-god giggle that grows into bubbling laughter, and Mary looks nothing short of extremely confused by his reaction. 

"Sam--" Castiel forces out between bouts, "when we told Sam, he said 'I know' in his sarcastic tone." He breaks off to laugh again. "And when Dean replied, 'you know??' in that kind of gruff appalled tone _he_ gets, Sam said, 'I have eyes!' and walked away! If you have ever questioned if Sam is your son, that right there guarantees that he is."

Mary smiles, sips her coffee. "I never questioned him, and I've never questioned you."

Castiel's laughter dies, and he sobers down to a pleased smile, looking down into the cup again, verging on shy. "I meant it, you know. I do love all of you. You are my family."

"I know. And you're their family, so you're my family, too," Mary replies.

Castiel grins up at her, pleased. "Thank you. I--" He cuts off at the sound of socked feet shuffling outside of the kitchen, and Dean appears in the doorway, rubbing tiredly at his eyes with the heels of his palms. He yawns, so exhausted, and Castiel's heart aches for him, sleep-soft and warm.

"Babe, why aren't you in bed? I woke up and you were gone." Dean finishes swiping at his eyes, lowers his hands, and freezes when he spots Mary in the kitchen with Castiel, instead of Sam like he'd assumed. "Mom, I--I can explain."

"She already knows, Dean," Castiel said quietly, rising and reaching for one of Dean's hands to thread their fingers together. Dean stares at him for long moments, somewhere between stunned and perplexed until Mary clears her throat.

"And that's how she knows," Sam says sleepily from behind them, mouth dropping open in a jaw-cracking yawn of his own. "The staring, man, the staring." He pushes past them, grabbing a glass and filling it at the sink. "Now are we all done with being awake at 2:30 in the morning? I'd like to go back to bed and not worry about the noise waking me up."

"Apologies, Sam," Castiel murmurs, flushing crimson as Mary shakes her head, smiling. She puts her empty mug in the dishwasher, holds up the coffee pot to Castiel. When he shakes his head no, she pours the rest down the sink as Sam pushes past his brother--well, brothers, really--to head back to bed.

Castiel presses a kiss to Dean's cheek, promises to rejoin him shortly, and Dean stumbles tiredly back down the hall toward their shared bedroom. But Castiel hovers in the kitchen doorway, watching as Mary cleans out the coffee pot, leaves it to dry in the drying rack by the sink. She turns to make her way back to bed but pauses beside Castiel in the doorway, settling a hand on his shoulder and gracing him with another of her genuine smiles.

"Don't stay up too late. Even if you can't sleep, you know Dean won't, either, not without you." She takes two steps down the hall, halts again, and turns halfway to face him again. "And by the way, Castiel?"

Castiel squints at her, tilting his head. "Yes, Mary?"

"Welcome to the Winchester family."


End file.
